


There's Magic in this Life

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, brief mentions of ben winston and nick grimshaw it's blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes out to the band as bisexual on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Magic in this Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cori Lannam (corilannam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/gifts).



Harry comes out to the band as bisexual on a Tuesday.

There’s nothing particularly special about today; it’s kind of a crappy day to be honest. The weather is awful and they had a close run in with some rowdy fans that were outside of their hotel and wouldn't leave, but he feels ready today. Ready in a way that he knows he won't chicken out of it at the last minute. 

He’s done that a few times already, gotten the boys together for an announcement to shy away from it and instead tell a lame joke. (Secret: he’s actually awesome at telling jokes, it’s just that no one gets his humor.)

It’s not like he thinks that telling the guys will be a big deal. Louis came out to them the second they got put in a band to get rid of any tension, so he knows the other boys won’t have a problem with him.

It’s just that telling other people means that he has to really admit it to himself. He can't just pretend not to fancy guys anymore. He sort of thinks it means he can't kiss boys and not have it mean something now. He’s done that a few times before with Nick, kissed him and told him that it didn’t mean anything, he was just drunk or lonely or some other excuse. He thinks he kind of has to face that now; he’s ready to face that now. And poor Nick who never even got more than a couple drunken snogs, who probably thinks he’s straight, or maybe he knows he’s not and just doesn’t ever say anything because he’s a good guy.

But he sits the boys down in his hotel room, tells them he has something important to say, and just says it. Says, “Um, I just wanted you to be the first to know, you might already know I guess. I like guys, like as well as girls. I don’t know why I’d think you’d know that, never mind. Yeah, this is me telling you that I like guys. Um, yeah.”

Liam, gentle Liam, says, “Oh. Okay. Are we doing pizza for dinner or ordering room service?” And he knew that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but a weight is lifted off his chest anyway.

Niall and Zayn both argue for pizza while shooting Harry quick smiles to let him know that nothing’s changed. Harry’s breathing properly again by the time Zayn pushes Niall off the bed. But Louis. Louis’ been quiet this whole time and he doesn’t give anything away as he says, “Excuse me,” and gets up and walks out of Harry’s hotel room.

Harry really doesn’t know what to do with that. Should he follow him? Ask him why he’s kind of being a twat? Because Harry knows that he was nothing but supportive when his new best friend came out to him in the middle of the night, holding his hand while Louis talked and talked about what it was like to be so different from all the other boys there.

He supported him when he told the band the next day, looking each of the boys in the eyes, daring one of them to say something rude so he could tell them off. But none of them did. Just like now, they hadn’t made a big deal out of it. They hugged Louis and said things like, “If you ever need to talk,” or, “We’re always here for you,” or, “Anyone gives you shit about it, let me know. I’ll take care of ‘em.”

Should he let him have his space? Maybe this is just some kind of processing thing, where he needs to go off on his own like Zayn does every once in a while.

The others don’t seem to pay any mind to Louis as he lets himself out quietly, so maybe Harry is making too much of this. Maybe he just expected Louis to boisterously say something like, “I knew I wasn’t the only one in the band who liked cock,” sneaking coy little looks at Zayn and Niall, who would never admit it, but have some sort of long standing version of gay chicken going on.

He decides that he’s making a big deal out of nothing and doesn’t get up to chase after Louis. They end up ordering a ton of pizza and playing FIFA until Harry can't keep his eyes open any longer. Harry kicks them out and doesn’t notice that they take all the pizza with them as he curls up in the huge bed and passes the fuck out.

*

He wakes up to his alarm blaring in his ear, signifying that he forgot to plug his phone up to the charger yet again. They have so many places to be today and his phone is going to die if he can't find somewhere to charge his phone throughout the day. And he hates having to stand around with nothing to do. He wonders if someone will charge it for him when they go to film the video for their new perfume? Maybe.

After he gets out of the shower, he notices that there is absolutely no pizza in the mini-fridge. This means that the others have it and have probably already devoured it for breakfast. Who is he kidding? Niall definitely finished it.

He heads to the lobby where he finds everyone waiting for him and says grouchily, “You know how much I love cold pizza in the morning guys, c’mon. You could have saved me some.”

Zayn shrugs, “Not our fault you fell asleep without claiming some of it.”

And Niall nods, says, “It was good, too.”

“You’re really the worst, you know that?” He huffs as his stomach growls at the thought of that pizza.

*

While Louis doesn’t come out and say anything to Harry’s face, it’s obvious throughout the day that something is up and that Harry wasn’t making a big deal out of nothing last night.

He doesn’t go out of his way to avidly avoid being around Harry, but he isn't his usual self either. He doesn’t joke with Harry or come up and wrap his arms around him when there’s a break during filming. He doesn’t really even talk to Harry like he normally does. He just sort of hangs back, says what he’s supposed to, goes where people place him, and that’s just not Louis.

And this time around, Harry can tell that Zayn, Liam, and Niall think something is up with Louis as well. They watch him warily, like he’s a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off at any minute.

Harry tries telling him a joke to clear the air, something about a frog’s favorite drink being croaka-cola, but all he gets is a small smile from Louis. Louis definitely would have told him how dumb that joke was if everything was all right between them.

Harry knows that he has to talk to him when they get back tonight. There’s no avoiding it if this is how Louis is going to act from now on. They can't function as a band if there’s this awkward, undeclared tension between them.

So when they get back to the hotel, he doesn’t stop at his room, instead chooses to follow Louis to his and grabs his elbow, asks, “Can we talk?”

Louis pulls his arms from him gently and says, “I don’t really think we have anything to talk about.”

“Really? You’ve been quiet since I told all of you. And you’re never quiet, Louis.”

“Maybe I just don’t have anything to say to you right now,” Louis says snappily, opening the door to his hotel room and blocking it so Harry can't weasel his way in.

“I just want to know what the problem is. I don’t know what I’ve done to make you so cross and I really don’t want to talk about this in the hallway. You know the others probably have their ears pressed against their doors.” He whispers the last part conspiratorially. 

Louis stares at him for a long moment, and Harry is sure that he’s about to have the door slammed in his face, and he’s totally right. Louis clenches his jaw and slams the door right in his face without another word. 

Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to his room, knowing there’s no reasoning with Louis when he’s like this. One of his more annoying qualities is that when he’s in a mood, he will literally shut you out. He’ll have to try talking to him in the morning.

He knocks on Louis’ door at nine in the morning with tea in his hand and an apology on his lips. Louis looks soft from sleep and warm and he smells so, so good right now.

“I’m not sure what I did to make you shut me out like this, but I'm sorry. I just want to make it better. Please don’t slam the door again, I have tea and everything.” Harry thrusts the tea in Louis’ face, hoping to persuade him to at least take his peace offering.

“Come in,” Louis says quietly, opening his door wider. He takes the tea from Harry and they both walk into the room. Harry sits on the bed and Louis looks at him, sighing.

“I should apologize for acting like I did yesterday. I shouldn’t have slammed the door in your face.”

“I just want to resolve this, whatever this is,” Harry says adamantly, trying to make Louis look him in the eyes.

When Louis finally looks over at him, he looks sad. He says, “I just thought we were best friends, you know? And I mean, we all are best friends, but you and I? We’re different. We tell each other everything, or at least I thought we did. But you didn’t tell me this.”

“I did tell you! I told you when it felt right. I just thought it would be convenient to tell everyone at the same time, knock it out in one. It wasn’t to hurt you or anything.”

Louis looks cross again, “You think I don’t know that? I know I'm acting like a crazy person! Of course you’d tell us all together, since I'm not special or anything.” Louis grips the cup in his hands like it’s personally offending him.

“That’s, you’re,” Harry fumbles for the right thing to say, “You know you’re special to me, Louis. You know you will always be my first really good friend. You’re the one I talk to about everything and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first. We’re just, we’re all best friends, so I don’t really see why I should have to.”

“Because it’s different from telling one of the others first, innit? It’s just, I’m gay and I know what it’s like, I guess. And I just don’t understand why you would want face this alone when you have me on your side. I'm the only one who knows what it’s like. And yet, you treated me like I was just one of the guys,” Louis sits in the chair by the bed, cup still in his hand.

Harry rubs a hand over his face, repeats, “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” before sighing and saying, “I think this is something that everyone faces differently, you know? I don’t want to face it alone, which is why I told all of you. I want you all on my side. And I know it’s different because you know what it’s like. I want to be able to talk to you about things that I can't talk about with the others. I _really_ didn’t mean to hurt you, Louis.” Harry makes sure that Louis is looking at him so he knows how serious he is.

“I know,” Louis says weakly, “I think I'm just, this is supposed to be my heat week, and the suppressants are making me all— I’m sorry. I'm just,” he gestures his hands wildly, relaying his unusual temperament from yesterday. 

“Your— oh. I didn’t know it was this week,” Harry says, rolling his lips between his teeth. That probably explains why he smells so good right now too.

“Yeah, and I know I'm acting, like, sensitive about this, but—” Louis cuts himself off, looking away from Harry. 

“Hey, look at me, please,” Harry pleads, doesn’t continue until Louis looks over at him again, “You know you’re my best friend. And, like, better than the others, no matter how bad that sounds. It’s always me and you, you know that, right?”

Louis sips his tea, finally, says, “This tea is shit. What did you do to it?”

Harry smiles, “I added sugar so that if you slammed the door on me again, you’d at least open it again to tell me off for making your tea wrong. I was hoping to talk my way into the room the second time around." 

“You’re despicable. Ruining a perfectly good cup of tea like this!” Louis pushes the cup away from him, glaring at Harry and Harry thinks they’re going to just fine.

The other lads don’t say anything as things return to normal, Louis bouncing about, bugging Paul and literally everyone in sight at the video shoot later that day.

*

Harry doesn’t startle when Louis slides in close a few weeks later, putting his arm around his middle and steering him away from the others backstage.

“We should talk tonight,” is what he says in a low voice even though no one is around them.

 “Sure,” Harry mumbles, gaze still stuck on his phone, “What about?”

 “Stuff that only you and I can talk about.” When Harry looks up, Louis is waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay,” Harry says slowly, not really sure what Louis’ on about.

 Louis squeezes his waist once before springing away to poke at Zayn’s hair. Harry looks back at his phone and forgets all about their conversation until Louis pulls him into his hotel room after the show. Harry is still sort of sticky with sweat and in desperate need of a shower, but he lets Louis pull him in all the same.

When Louis sits on the bed and looks at Harry expectantly, he plops down next to him.

“What are we talking about again? Can we get some food while we talk? Can I take a shower?” Harry asks eagerly.

“We’re talking about boys, Harold. And yes to food. And yes, you can shower first, you smell like a truck driver.”

“Boys? That’s what we’re talking about? You’ve never wanted to talk about boys before, even when I asked.”

“That was before I knew you were into boys! I wasn’t going to make you listen to me babble on about boys when I didn’t think you were into them. I am quite considerate, you know,” Louis preens.

“Okay, sure. Considerate. Um, are you, like, seeing someone?” Harry asks mildly.

Louis swats at his arm, “No, you great, big idiot! I would've told you that! I mean, we’re going to talk about boys and sex and it’s going to be like a sleepover.”

“So, we’re having a sleepover? I really should get a shower in now then,” Harry says, pushing himself up from the bed.

“Don’t take forever, please. We have some serious boy talk to catch up on.”

Harry goes back to his room and gets in the shower. He washes his hair first, his long locks unruly from the heat. When he’s soaping himself up, he can't help but think about what it is they’re going to be talking about. He’s never had someone to talk to about boys before. He never really even thought much about boys until he could admit to himself that he liked boys.

He gets out of the shower and feels a shiver run through his body. He's really excited about this. He really, really likes that he has Louis to talk to about things he never could with anyone else. He wants to ask all sorts of questions and get all the advice and tips he can from him.

He walks back to Louis’ room, nervously fiddling with his wet hair. He knocks for a solid minute before Louis answers the door, clad in just a towel.

“You told me not to take forever, and here you were, having a nice, long shower yourself. You should be ashamed.” Harry walks inside where there’s a comfy bed waiting for him to sprawl himself out on.

He slips his jeans off, only having put them on so he wouldn't scar anyone’s eyes in the hallway with his pasty legs, and burrows himself in the pile of blankets on the bed. He closes his eyes to give Louis some privacy to dress even though he knows he doesn’t really care if Harry sees him or not. They’ve all seen way too much of each other’s anatomy over the years to be uncomfortably with being naked in front of each other. But he suspects that Liam still gets a little shy about the others seeing him in any state of undress.

He feels Louis drop onto the bed next to him and he opens his eyes. Louis has the room service menu in his hands and is flicking through it thoughtfully. Louis looks over at him after a minute and smirks. He says, “Is someone eager to start talking about boys?”

“I'm not eager! I've just never had anyone to talk to about it before.” Harry crosses his arms and pouts because he’s not eager, damn it.

“Mhm, okay. Then you wouldn't mind if we postponed our sleepover for two? I’ve invited the others over, hope you don’t mind.”

Harry almost, _almost_ , hits Louis in the face with a pillow, but he misses when Louis ducks out of the way. “You’re such a liar. And you’re just as eager as I am!”

“Aha! So you admit that you’re eager?” Louis says, somehow landing on his feet after springing up from the bed to avoid Harry’s pillow attack.

Harry sighs, “If I admit that this is the most excited I’ve been in a long time, can we just get on with it?”

“That’s all I ask, young Harold, that’s all I ask,” Louis continues with a smirk, “We should order room service first though." 

They order more food than they can finish and Harry turns the television on for background noise and if things get a little awkward, they can always just pretend to be really into How to Train Your Dragon. He admits that he’s seen the movie in question about ten times since it came out, so he won't be pretending if he says he really wants to watch some part of the movie, especially when Hiccup and Toothless first meet. Harry can't help but feel all warm inside whenever he watches that part.

When the food comes, they haven’t breached the subject of boys yet and Harry is getting kind of restless. So he kind of just blurts out, “What kinds of boys do you like?” when Louis has a mouthful of chips and can't really answer for a couple seconds while he’s chewing.

After Louis swallows his mouthful and takes a sip of his coke, he says, “Um, I guess I like guys that are taller than me? And like, alphas, obviously. Betas are too much like wanna-be alphas in bed. They like to pretend that they’ve got all this natural instinct like alphas and to be honest? It’s quite boring to me. I don’t care about any of that nonsense, I just want to be with someone who knows who they are, you know?" 

Louis takes a breath and Harry nods and says, “That’s always a plus. There are way too many omegas that pretend to be all stereotypical ‘can't do anything without an alpha’ and it gets pretty repetitive after a while. I just want someone that will be themselves instead of what they think I want them to be.”

Louis continues right where he left off, saying, “And not all alphas are the epitome of grace and power, right? Like you don’t pretend to be all macho alpha and that works for you. You don’t pretend to be something you're not and you have omegas falling at your feet everyday. Though that might have something to do with being an international pop star, but you know what I mean.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something like ‘you don’t pretend to be anything you're not either’ but what comes out is, “Are you saying that I’m your type?”

Louis looks startled for a second before he says, “You wish,” and pushes Harry right off the bed.

There aren’t many awkward moments in their conversation as they talk about their respective types and who they think is sexy— with Louis becoming completely obsessed with the fact that Harry finds Ben sexy.

“But he’s another alpha! Shouldn’t you want like nothing to do with him? I thought alphas never liked other alphas.” Louis looks at him in disbelief.

“I don’t like him like that! I just think he’s cute. I don’t want to breed him or anything, but I wouldn't mind getting off with him,” Harry leers.

“That’s so weird. I’ve never even heard of alphas getting it on together even if it is just for mutual satisfaction." 

Harry smiles reticently, “I don’t think many alphas do it. I'm just expressing my opinion about Ben’s cute face and muscular thighs. God, he’s got good legs.”

“Hey! Ben whats-his-face does not have good legs. _I_ have good legs. Everyone thinks so.” Louis stretches his legs out and pouts at Harry.

“You do have good legs,” Harry hums, “But Ben has long legs.” Harry’s just fucking around at this point, winding Louis up because he knows how he gets about being so small.

“It’s not my fault that I'm short! My legs are great!”

Harry lets Louis yell at him about his legs being the “best legs in London” for as long as he needs and it’s good. It’s fun and he’s happy talking to his best friend about guys and stuff. The only embarrassing moment comes when Harry gets flustered when Louis asks him how many guys he’s been with and who it was that he figured out he was bisexual with.

Louis’ eyes get super wide and his jaw drops when Harry tells him he hasn’t been with any guy like that.

“What do you mean? You’ve never even gotten a blowjob from a guy?” When Harry shakes his head _no_ , Louis says, “Man, you’ve been missing out.”

“I mean, I’ve made out with Nick a couple times. I just never really had the chance to find someone who I could trust enough to not tell the entire world about it, you know?”

“There are people who can help with that. How do you think I meet people? I go through my connections and they find me someone who won't tell The Sun that they just sucked Louis Tomlinson of One Direction’s cock.” Louis wrinkles his nose, “And I hardly think that making out with Grimshaw counts at all. I'm shuddering just thinking about it."

Harry starts to protest, but Louis just shushes him and says, “I know, don’t make fun of your lame friend. We’ll just have to find you someone better to hook up with. I’ll find you someone, don’t worry.” Louis is practically vibrating with excitement. Harry should probably be worried. 

*

Harry should definitely be worried. Louis’ been making calls and texting his entire platoon of connections to gay London and he hasn’t been able to find anyone for Harry.

The whole entire scheme falls to pieces when Louis pulls him aside and tells him, “Listen, I know I promised to find someone for you to hook up with, and I know it’s been taking some time, but I might have a solution for this. My friend told me about this one guy and I knew he wouldn't be someone you were interested in and then this idea came to me.”

“This doesn’t sound good,” Harry says apprehensively, knowing that Louis’ plans always get him into trouble. 

“You don’t need to find your soul mate right now. You just need someone to practice with. So I thought, instead of risking it and spending all this time trying to find someone that won't spill your secret to the press, why not just go with the most sensible option?”

“The most sensible option?” Harry doesn’t like where this is going at all.

“Yours truly,” Louis says with a flourish of his hand and before Harry can even open his mouth to protest— because really, this is supposed to be sensible?— Louis continues by saying, “I understand your worries, dear friend. I know this sounds crazy and believe me, I’ve thought this through. I know the ins and outs of gay sex and you need to learn them. What’s more sensible than doing this with someone you trust?" 

And Harry can't even say anything that could counter that because it does make sense. Why would he want to hook up with someone when he’d probably be worried the entire time that this guy is thinking about getting some quick cash by going to press and telling them he had sex with Harry Styles?

It’s not a bad idea. It really isn't. Louis is his best friend, and if there were ever any doubt in his mind about that, there isn't now. He’s offering himself, essentially, to be the one to teach Harry what he wants to know. That’s pretty admirable, Harry thinks.

He still ends up saying, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” because even though he might not be opposed to it, he doesn’t want to do this if someone’s feelings are going to end up getting hurt. 

“I'm sure if you're sure. We’ll only do this if we’re both one hundred percent on board with it. I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to do this. What about you?”

Harry thinks about it for another minute before he smiles and says, “Me too, one hundred percent.”

*

If anyone had told him four years ago that the guy he met in a toilet at The X Factor would have his hand wrapped around his cock in the very same toilet, he would have told them they were mad.

As it were, Louis does have his hand wrapped around Harry’s prick after their X Factor performance is finished, whispering, “I can't believe you have a fucking clip-on earring on,” in his ear.

This startles a laugh out of Harry and that is something that is still completely new to him. He’s never been able to just laugh with someone while they were touching like this.

He’s never had his hand wrapped around someone else’s cock before, but that’s just semantics at this point.

Louis also startles a moan out of him when he flicks his wrist _just_ right.

“Be quiet, Harry. You know they have someone standing right outside the bathroom door, right?”

Harry bites his lip and tries not to moan as Louis nibble on his ear and tugs on his clip-on earring.

*

“Please,” Harry whispers, tugging gently on Louis’ hair. Louis keens and opens his mouth wider, tongue unceasingly brushing the underside of his cock. 

Louis’ lips meet his hand and _god,_ Harry can't even look at him right now. He looks so good and his mouth feels better than anything he’s ever experienced and if he looks at him again, he’s not going to last. If he sees those bitten red lips relentlessly sliding down his cock, he’s going to come. He’s going to come so fast.

Louis hums around his cock and Harry kicks his feet out, trying to find some semblance of control, but he really can't right now. He can't even pretend that he has any control at all over this situation. Louis is entirely in control right now. With his lips wrapped so tight around him and his tongue tracing patterns and his fingers pinching his nipples and sliding across his chest. Harry is completely at Louis’ disposal.

“Ah,” Harry breathes harshly, planting one foot on the bed to find leverage and failing when Louis pushes his leg down while sucking him harder. Harry gives into the temptation to look down at the masterpiece that is Louis sucking his dick, and finds him looking right back at him. Piercing into him, his eyes are as unrelenting as his mouth. 

Harry bucks his hips up and _comes_. Louis just wraps his lips around him tighter and takes it. He swallows around Harry and moans. And Harry comes for so long, he thinks he might pass out. He’s never felt like this before. 

*

The first time Harry sucks Louis’ dick, he thinks he might pass out for very different reasons. At first, it’s because he’s so nervous he can't even think straight. He’s intimidated by Louis’ cock. How pathetic is that?

But Louis confides in him, “No one is super fantastic at sucking dick the first time around. Well, almost no one. I was a shining outlier and shouldn’t be counted in any official poll on whether anyone is good their first time. And really, isn't that the whole point of this? I'm supposed to be teaching you how to do all these things.”

“I just don’t want to be awful at it,” Harry whines.

Louis smirks at him, “You won't be. Trust me, with those lips and a little bit of guidance from me, you’ll be the best little cocksucker in the land.”

And that’s sufficient enough to get Harry to relax so that he can try. And maybe when he sucks Louis’ cock into his mouth, he tries to be impressive and takes him in way too far, too fast, and chokes and has to pull off him. He’s gagging and there’s spit everywhere, but Louis doesn’t look like he’s mad or disappointed. He just looks like he’s trying not to laugh, which isn't really nice, but that’s just Louis.

“You really are something else, Harry Styles. Trying to deepthroat on the very first try. Even I couldn’t do that! It’s something you learn over time. You can't just force my cock down your throat and expect not to gag even a little. Just take it slow. You build up to deepthroating. Relax and try again.” And Louis really is such a good teacher.

When Harry takes him in his mouth again, he does it slower, sliding his mouth up his cock before taking him inside his mouth. When Louis tells him to use his tongue, he laps at the head of his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted and when Louis tells him to use his hand more, he licks his palm and wraps his hand around Louis in a tight fist before pumping his fist lightly around his cock.

Louis tenses up after a while and tells him he’s going to come and it feels like the first time he made Louis come with his hand. He feels accomplished and _warm_ and he doesn’t even mind that he has to pull off while Louis is coming because hello, come is actually kind of gross when you have a mouthful of it. He gets some of the come on his cheek and some on his neck, but he can't say that minds with how Louis is wheezing above him and the fact that he just made him come with his mouth.

He slides up Louis’ body kind of in a daze and says, “I think I really like sucking cock.”

Louis looks at him intently for a second before licking the come off his check and sliding his mouth over Harry’s. Even though he can't say he loves the taste of come, he really can't complain about it when Louis is licking into his mouth and palming his dick with such enthusiasm.

*

Harry thinks their makeshift tutoring sessions might be getting to be a bit too much when Louis suggests that they have sex so Harry knows what it feels like with a guy. He tries to hold it off as long a he possibly can without making his excuses seem too weird.

“We don’t have to have sex if it’s something that makes you uncomfortable,” is what Louis says compassionately when Harry shies away from it for the umpteenth time.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just, it’s kind of intimate? And like, I don’t want it to mess us up, you know?” He says, stalling, not wanting to have to say that he really just doesn’t want this to end. Because sex is kind of the end for them right? He’ll have nothing more to learn from Louis and Louis will go back to having sex with other people and Harry just really doesn’t want that.

“Harry, I’ve had your dick in my mouth more times than I’ve had literally anyone else’s dick in my mouth. If you don’t think that’s intimate, I don’t know what to tell you. And none of this has messed us up so far, so why would having sex mess us up?”

“I don’t know! I just don’t want things to get weird.”

“I can promise you that nothing will get weird. We’ve been doing this for months now. If something was going to make us weird, it would have by now, don’t you think?”

Harry sighs, “Yeah, okay,” and tries not to look too put off by it.

“What is it that’s bothering you so much? I know it isn't just about having sex.”

Harry exhales slowly before finally whispering, “I just really don’t want this to end. It’s been good, yeah?”

Louis looks confused, “Why would this end because of sex? I thought this was what we were gearing up for this entire time.”

“But, like, sex is the last stop, isn't it? You won't have anything left to teach me.”

Louis groans, “You don’t want to have sex with me because you think it means we’ll stop having sex. You’re the most confusing person in the entire universe. Of course I’ll have other things to teach you. Did you think that you would be magnificent in bed the first time? I thought we covered this when we ventured into blowjobs. No one’s that good their first time. And I don’t care what you say about having been with so many women, it’s different fucking a guy, I promise."

The heavy feeling in Harry’s chest lightens and he breathes, “You always know what to say to me.” He still feels so young compared to Louis, who has all this experience and knows exactly what to do when Harry’s mind gets the best of him.

“You're my best friend. Of course I know what to say to you. I know you better than I know anyone else. And really, you don’t have to do this. I'm not going to force you if you really don’t want to. I’ll be horrendously offended, of course, but I’ll get over it. Like I said before, we’ll only do this if we’re both one hundred percent.”

Harry fights off a smile and leans his forehead against Louis’ and says, “Okay. I’m one hundred percent. What about you?”

“What do you think, dumbass?” Louis asks before leaning in and pressing his lips against Harry’s.

They, of course, don’t have the time to actually have sex for another week, between traveling to Italy and doing interviews every single day. They’ve been so busy, they haven’t had the time to even jerk each other off. They crawl into bed at the end of each night exhausted and too weighed down by the day to do anything other than sleep. It’s tragic, really.

But then, they suddenly have this opening and it’s like nothing else matters other than getting Louis’ clothes off as soon as possible. They bust into their hotel room—yeah, they’ve been unceremoniously claiming the room with the biggest bed in every hotel they’ve stayed at for the last few weeks— and Harry can't keep his hands off Louis, lifting him up off his feet and slamming him into the wall near the door.

“Calm down! We haven’t even warmed up yet and you’re already trying to rush to the main event. I deserve to be wooed.” Louis’ words don’t have any influence over Harry as he shoves his shirt up and fits his mouth over one of his nipples, shutting Louis up effectively.

Louis pulls his shirt off the rest of the way and arches his back to meet Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls them away from the wall and practically throws Louis on the bed, his eyes wild with lust and he just _wants_ so much.

Louis shimmies out of his jeans and pants in one swift movement and looks at Harry expectantly. It snaps Harry out of his trance and he undresses himself so fast, tripping over his feet a few times.

When he’s finally, finally undressed, he presses his body right up against Louis’, grinding his cock slowly against him. Louis curves and fits his body against Harry’s and it’s so good, the delicious friction making him sweat and they haven’t even done anything yet. He can't wait until he gets his hands on him. 

Before long, Louis is gasping and rocking his hips against Harry, and Harry stops him before things escalate too quickly. He wants to make sure that Louis’ aching for it when he finally lets him come.

Harry gets up to get the slick, but Louis pulls him back down, says, “Where do you think you're going?”

“I was getting lube?” Harry questions, doesn’t think it’s that hard of a concept to understand. 

Louis whines and says, “Um, I don’t think you’ll need it.”

And Harry really doesn’t understand. He’s fingered him plenty of times before and Louis has never wanted to do it dry. “I’m not doing this without lube. You’ll get hurt if I don’t. _You_ taught me that." 

Louis shifts his hips up and brings Harry’s hand down and repeats, “I don’t think you’ll need it,” and presses Harry’s fingers against his hole, where he’s nice and wet.

Harry groans, “You're all wet,” and kisses him soundly on the mouth before he can say anything else. They kiss for a few moments, tongues lapping and delving into each other’s mouth before Harry pulls away to slide down his body.

His fingers are still pressed against Louis’ hole, not breaching, just touching him where he’s so pink and _so_  wet.

He presses his index finger more firmly against his hole, watches it flutter and it makes his mouth water. He slides his finger inside and Louis moans, his thighs flexing like they want to squeeze around something. Harry pumps his finger a few times and more—he doesn’t even know what to call it— slick pools around his finger.

He’s never had the urge to eat someone out the way he has right now. And he can't even deny himself the pleasure right now. He just leans in and _licks_ right at the pink skin wrapped around his finger. Louis bucks his hips up and cries out. He rocks his hips as Harry continues to lick around his finger.

He adds another finger and Louis sobs his name and says, “When the fuck did you learn this?”

Harry smiles, presses his fingers in harder, and presses his tongue right at the spot that made Louis cry out the loudest. He pointedly does not say anything.

Louis pulls at his hair when it gets to be too much and mumbles at him, “Get up here and fuck me already.”

So Harry does just that. He grabs a condom and rolls it on before pressing his cock at Louis’ hole. He can't bring himself to hold back as he presses his cock inside where Louis is so warm and slick.

Louis cries out so sharply that Harry is sure everyone in the hotel can hear them. He gives him a moment to adjust before he pulls back and slams in again. The headboard shakes with a force of it and Louis clenches around him so tight, Harry knows he isn't going to last long.

He fucks into him steadily and Louis just keeps making these little sounds that go straight to Harry’s dick. Louis tilts his head and pulls Harry in for a kiss and it’s so nice. They lick at each other’s mouth while Harry keeps driving into him and Louis arches his back and comes so suddenly, clamping like a vice around Harry’s cock.

He keeps fucking him through the aftershock of his orgasm and Louis’ body keeps spilling out more slick, making it difficult for Harry to not to come with how wet everything is, how easy it is to just keep fucking into him. And then, one second he’s fucking into this tight, tight hole, and the next Harry is the one crying out and he stills inside him. Louis whimpers suddenly and Harry really isn't sure how it happened, but his _knot_ is holding him inside Louis’ body.

“Oh, fuck. _Harry_. Oh, fuck,” Louis says and comes again, clenching around him and squeezing his eyes shut so tight, a few tears slip out of him. Harry is still coming, blurts of come slipping into the condom every time Louis’ hole clenches.

When Harry stops coming and can breathe again, he whispers, “I am so sorry. I had no idea this was going to happen,” because his voice is kind of shot from shouting and also, he just knotted his best friend. What the hell?

Louis groans raggedly and says, “Of course this would happen. You would be my perfect mate after all this.” A few more tears slip out and Harry can't find it in him to look Louis in the eyes.

“I know you didn’t ask for this, but this doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to. Like, I know knotting is about pheromones and my body being able to tell you’d be a good mate and like, good for me to breed, but if you don’t want any of that, we can stop. We can stop if you want that.” Harry really hopes that isn't what Louis wants.

Louis sniffs and doesn’t say anything for a long moment. He seems to collect himself before saying, “I'm not sure if this is the right time to say it, but I didn’t really try that hard to find someone else for you to do this stuff with. I mean, my friend did suggest this one guy that I thought would be an awful match for you, but I stopped trying after I realized that I wanted to be the one to teach you.”

Harry looks into Louis’ eyes and finds that they aren’t sad like he thought they would be, just nervous. So Harry says, “I'm really glad you didn’t pair me up with someone else. I don’t think I could have done this with anyone else. I probably would have said no to any other guy that you picked.”

Louis looks hopeful as he whispers, “Maybe we don’t have to stop? Like, I know you didn’t go into this expecting to come out of it with me as your boyfriend, but I’d kind of really like that. If I were.”

“I think I’d like that as well,” Harry murmurs before pressing his mouth against Louis’.

They kiss for a long while before Louis pulls away and asks, “How long do you think your knot is going to last?”

Harry just laughs and says, “I thought you were supposed to be the teacher here.”


End file.
